


Драбблы R+

by taka_bv



Category: A Clockwork Orange - Anthony Burgess, Bakumatsu - Fandom, Japanese History RPF, 幕末 | Bakumatsu
Genre: 19th Century, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakumatsu, Angst, Bakumatsu, Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, Historical, M/M, Multi, Mysticism, Pre-Slash, Psychedelic, Universe - Yokai
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka_bv/pseuds/taka_bv
Summary: Рейтинговый сборник текстов по Бакумацу
Relationships: Itou Hirobumi/Katsura Kogorou | Kido Takayoshi, Itou Shunsuke/Katsura Kogorou | Kido Takayoshi





	1. Нет

**Author's Note:**

> К каждой части есть примечание с уточнением персонажа, жанра и рейтинга  
> Большинство работ написаны для на ФБ и ЗФБ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Николай Японский, ёкай - R - мистика  
> *слегка религиозное, сюрреализм на психоделике

Тёмные существа снуют где-то недалеко, шуршат кусты, изредка слышится отчётливый цокот маленьких коготков по дощатому полу, их время совсем близко. Никогда вера не была так бессильна, никогда молитвы его не были так безжалостно отвергнуты, и замирать в углу бесполезно, они знаю, где найти человека, всегда знают, даже в меловом кругу, даже за защитой святых образов. Тише дышать, меньше двигаться — всё, что может он. Бог создал землю, стремясь к разнообразию, Бог забросил этот далёкий уголок мира, где не было ему поклонения, но разве может Он, тот, кто любит всех, кто простит всех, разве может забыть?

Глухой стук на грани слуха — приземление.

Замереть, втянуть больше воздуха и смотреть в темноту. Огонь свечей не гаснет, он и не шевелится совсем, замирает острыми лезвиями в густеющем воздухе, чуть ярче обычного, но свет его не достигает тёмных силуэтов, теряется, поглощается, невидимая граница мира вырисовывается отчётливее, и от этого слезятся глаза, но зажмурится нельзя — это страшнее, чем смотреть.

В круг ступает молодой человек, удивительно ассиметричный, словно напоказ некрасивый, с тощими кистями и длинными костлявыми пальцами, которые на фоне широких рукавов хаори кажутся ещё тоньше, заостренными хищническими чертами лица, и больным взглядом, и всё это совсем не отталкивает. Страх притупляется, на место его приходит жгучее, давящее грудную клетку, выворачивающее сердце наизнанку чувство жалости, а по лицу давно уже текут холодные слёзы, и не скажешь теперь, от рези ли, от душевной боли ли. В такие моменты сострадание и жалость перемешиваются, становятся почти единым комом тоски, граничащим с отчаянием. Сходно ли это чувство, с тем, что испытывал Иисус к миру и людям — Николай не знал, но почему-то всегда думал о всеобъемлющей любви, как о нестерпимых страданиях души, рвущейся на части от невозможности помочь каждому. Из оцепенения его выводит едкий запах чего-то горелого, когда он опускает взгляд, видит, как нательный крест, сжимаемый в руке, капает на пол серебряными слезами. В момент вся боль, приглушенная чувствами, вырывается на волю, обвивает тело, расползается по жилам. Ожог на ладони вздувается, сухая кожа кусочками обваливается, обнажая нежный розовый слой, в темноте кажущийся бардовым. Ожог выглядит неправильно, совсем не таким он должен быть, совсем нет.

— Твоя вера здесь бессильна, ты бессилен. — говорит незнакомец.

Абсолютная тишина расходится длинными трещинами высоких звуков, воздух становится жиже, и наполовину выгоревшая свеча резко дёргается.

— Нет. — Николай смотрит на пузырь волдыря, вырастающий посередине ладони, и в этом точно что-то не так. — Нет. — повторяет он. — Мне не нужны твои люди.

Хлёсткий удар по лицу чем-то жёстким. Светлые шерстинки падают на пол, некоторые из них намертво застревают в застывающей серебряной лужице. У молодого человека длинный пушистый хвост, и этот хвост нервно дёргается. Николай долго смотрит на подрагивающий огонь свечи, пытается поверить в реальность происходящего. Ожидание смешивается с настороженностью.

— Двести лет назад. Люди. — слова тяжело ворочаются, выскальзывают из глотки с неохотой, теням не нужна человеческая речь. — Тоже так. Говорили.

Он чувствует воздух, и новый взмах хвоста, на волдырь опускаются тупые когти, на них земляные крошки. После того, как тонкая оболочка лопается, а белёсые брызги, ловя световые блики, разлетаются по комнате искрами, незнакомец наклоняется ниже, и давит сильнее, позволяя прочувствовать иное. С болью на Николая обрушиваются чужие мысли, он чувствует, как чужая пасть, которая сейчас совсем слилась с ним, вонзает клыки в чью-то плоть, необычайно острый слух ловит высокий звук — треск разорванной кожи, как рот наполняется кровью, — и всё — мёртвое прошлое. По языку царапает прохладный металл, формой — крест. А тёплая струя с шипением бьёт прямо в лицо, и мир от этого пересыщается чувством, погружаться в которое всё приятней. Чужие когти прорастают на его пальцах, и ими кто-то — а может, уже и он, — на тонкие лоскуты разрывает тёплую плоть; гладкая человеческая кожа неудобно скользит, мешая пробираться к самому вкусному и сочному. Где-то внутри поднимается раздражение — оно стискивает мускулы надрывным чувством, нетерпением. Кожа отходит от мяса плохо; она растягивается, то и дело разрываясь, но не отделяется полностью; жёсткие её куски застревают в зубах, -затрудняя пережёвывание, а нетерпение, которое уже граничит с неистовством, подстёгивает — движения становятся резкими, желание обладать затмевает желание насладиться, вынуждает к неаккуратным, совсем звериным выходкам — вырывать зубами куски, заглатывать, давясь, захлёбываясь в горячей смеси крови и слюны. За всем этим приходит отвращение, сначала к жертве, затем — к себе. Странное. Неправильное и отчётливо человеческое — словно две силы, разделяющие душу, существующие на грани гармонии, снова разошлись. Николай вспоминает: это — чужое и недоступное, только на мгновение окутавшее. Он не может быть тем существом, в чьём горле клокочет багряный туман самоненависти. И как только мысль эта острым лезвием рассекает все смутные видения, незнакомец отскакивает в сторону и трясёт ладонью, которая лишь на миг коснулась лица проклятого христианина. Николай дышит неровно, собирает в себе уверенность, но пока ещё наблюдает со стороны: он, человек сидящий в полупустой комнате, вытирает слюну с подбородка, и проглатывает последнее кровавое послевкусие. Он смотрит на пустоту впереди себя:

— Аминь. — вслух заканчивает молитву.


	2. Не помнил лица

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шибаяма Яхачи, Шибаяма Аиджиро - R - драма  
> *таймлайн Сацумско-британская война 1862
> 
> бета: Нэт Старбек

Когда Аиджиро исполнилось двадцать три, Яхачи решил, что этот возраст вполне подходит, чтобы брат наконец смог обзавестись достойной семьёй и успокоиться, старик как-никак.

— Некогда, — подхватил его на руки Аиджиро, — знаешь, какое счастье родиться в Сацума, а, Я-чан?

Яхачи не знал. Понимал только, что это очень почётно, Сацума, что почётнее Сацума мало что может быть. Разве только Император, и то ещё посмотреть надо на этого Императора, он-то посмотрит. Потом. А пока, так и быть, поверит на слово.

— Какое?  
— Джой! — многозначительно сказал Аиджиро.

Про Джой здесь знали многие, говорили они шёпотом, но так, чтобы понимать — это не столько тайна, сколько священность. А ещё Натари, его учителю, этот самый Джой очень не нравился, он не говорил почему, а ссылался на юность — будешь взрослее, поймёшь, а сейчас нужно быть тише. Яхачи зажал брату рот ладонью и оглянулся. Никого. Значит, Джой — точно не демон, являющийся по зову имени.

***  
Аиджиро собирался скромно и со всеобщего неодобрения, следить за ним было крайне скучно, а поговорить не имелось никакой возможности, поэтому Яхачи пришлось смиренно учить очередной бестолковый китайский текст про много разных царств, в которых он всё равно путался, смутно отличая Чу от Ци, а Шу от Ба. Аиджиро тем временем складывал в заплечный мешок последнюю важную вещь — тетрадь. Как успел выяснить Яхачи, в ней небрежные путевые пометки перемежались с детальными планами чьих-то передвижений и неровными схемами, из которых можно было догадаться только лишь о том, что брат прогуливал каллиграфию. Скучно.

— Я-чан?

Зато рука у него крепкая и с мозолями, таких не бывает от винтовок. Пальцы особенно запомнились: мелкие ссадины, неглубокий порез и косой шрам — они походили на карту. А больше ничего. Яхачи пытался вспомнить лицо или хотя бы запах, только руки и мозоли от шиная, а может быть, и от катаны. Скорее всего, от катаны.

***  
Здесь были только оклики: принеси, убери, принеси. Они наполняли воздух, делая его пустым, в этой пустоте пули должны были теряться, но почему-то находили цель, и тогда Яхачи пытался думать. Ему казалось, что если бы год назад, когда Аиджиро почти случилось двадцать семь, а он наконец-то окреп, можно было бы посмотреть последний раз на брата, на точно некогда было им, всё чувствовалось бы иначе. В чём? Он бы навсегда запечатлел спёкшуюся кровь, а может быть, торчащую, как поломанная палочка, кость, она должна была третьей рукой выпирать из груди или бока. Чтобы обязательно белая. Как рисуют на гравюрах, не с облепляющими ошмётками мяса, не с кровавыми потёками, белая-белая, как морская пена. Или под той циновкой скрывалась разрубленная шея, насыщенно-багровая со вздутыми краями рана раскрывалась на ней красивой полоской заката. Или просто тело, сизое, как дым из кисэру, опухшее, как любой ушиб. Зато со шрамом и трещинкой у левого мизинца.

Ему не позволили.

Яхачиро вёл раненного к врачу, смотрел на цветастую, словно расписанную всеми оттенками ночного неба руку, из-под кожи которой наружу рвалось что-то, что совсем не должно было там находиться, смотрел и вновь примерял её на то, что когда-то было Аиджиро.

Говорят, что по Аиджиро скорбел сам Сайго, говорят. А Яхачи не скорбел, у него была винтовка, которая не оставляет мозолей, шрам на правом запястье и чужая война, пришедшая вместо демона по имени Джой.


	3. Горечь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ариёши Кумаджиро, Ватанабэ Курата и другие Чошу - R - преслэш  
> *таймлайн 1862
> 
> бета: Нэт Старбек

С дрожащими пальцами, рассечённой бровью и кривой, почти болезненной, ухмылкой — в этом весь Ватанабэ. Порой кажется, что в нём есть только негодование, ненависть и стремление, кто-то считает это несдержанностью и невоспитанностью, кто-то — спесивым характером, но все сходятся в одном: Ватанабэ — пламя, пламя которое запросто обглодает любого и стороны ему безразличны. В левой руке подрагивает вакидзаши, правая бессильно сжата в кулак. Противник из обычных ронинов, этих ребят, которых не отличить от шиноби, настолько незапоминающиеся они в лицах, настолько ловки и изящны в движениях, настолько, что Онивабан точно набирает из них подручных. Ариёши делает быстрее, чем думает, просто нажимает курок, ловит боль отдачи и смотрит на происходящее, как через толщу сильного опьянения: картина замедленно расплывается. Острый нос пули плавно входит в шею, когда блестящий цилиндр погружается чуть больше, чем наполовину, первая маленькая капля проскальзывает за ворот кимоно. Ариёши не успевает отследить остальное, веки тяжело смыкаются, а когда он снова открывает глаза, тело уже лежит, кровавое, беспомощное, но живое. В хрипе что-то клокочет, перекатывается, оно выплёскивается наружу с потоком рвоты, в солнечном свете хорошо видно, как в бурой жиже яркими пятнами плавают кусочки чего-то ярко-алого. Через несколько судорог такого же цвета жижа просачивается и из рваной раны на шее. Ариёши смотрит на это долгим взглядом и спохватывается, только когда горький вкус во рту становится невыносимым, его тоже рвёт, падая на колени, он мимолётно думает, что, пожалуй, от застреленного сейчас мало чем отличается, мысль яркая, необычайно чёткая, за неё можно ухватиться. Ариёши обводит переулок мутным взглядом. Ватанабэ держится за плечо правой руки.

Ариёши никогда не умел стрелять, он и целился-то в спину, надеялся пробить сердце или что-нибудь такое же важное, попал вот в шею. В шею. Спазм сдавливает грудь, он снова содрогается. Ватанабэ, пошатываясь, идёт к нему, и, как понимает Ариёши, далеко не для того, чтобы рассыпаться в благодарностях. Убегать от своего же как-то неправильно, дрожащие колени всё равно не позволят подняться. Он следит за каждым неверным шагом.

— Что у вас? — выныривает из-за угла Киджима. — Курата, жив?  
— Мелкому помоги, — бросает Ватанабэ.  
— Этот откуда? Последний?

Ответа Ариёши уже не слышит, чувствует руки под спиной, и сознание наконец его покидает.

***  
В нос бьёт острый запах чего-то кислого, Ариёши приоткрывает глаз, без особой радости замечая самодовольное лицо Кусаки, нависающее над ним.

— Наша впечатлительная подруга пробудилась, а?  
— Фу, Гэнзуй, это твоя прогнившая репутация так благоухает, а? — вроде бы даже передразнил, почти как прежде, разве что сил больше потребовалось.

Оттащили его не так уж далеко, чуть повернув голову, Ариёши приметил знакомый поворот, но тошноты не почувствовал, теперь мысль о человеке, которого он так неумело застрелил, вызывала скорее стыд, чем отвращение. Он наконец понял, что разорванное горло — не заслуга пули, этот некрасивый и косой, почти на грани промаха мазок лезвием, ещё неизвестно, что стало финальной точкой в жизни напавшего на них человека. И почему единственный на всех револьвер доверили именно ему, почему он не смог им воспользоваться так, как следует. Ватанабэ сидел на земле, привалившись к стене, непривычно спокойный, слишком тихий, неправильный.

— Мелкий, — хмыкает Ватанабэ, когда Ариёши опускается рядом.  
— Я чуть тебя не… — протягивает руку, не касаясь повязки, проводит пальцами по шее, задерживается там, где, если бы не движение, могла бы быть маленькая, почти незаметная рана. — Чуть не…  
— Главное, что не… — жмурится он.

Не от прикосновений ведь, правда?


	4. Отвращение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кацура Когоро/Ито Шунскэ - R - слэш

Единственное, что оставалось ему — ждать. Резиденция Тёсю не самое весёлое место в Эдо. И сидеть в ней день ото дня становилось тяжелее. Кацура где-то пропадал, возвращался под вечер лишь для того, чтобы уснуть, а с утра снова исчезнуть. Ни слова, ни кивка. Иногда Ито садился за письма. Он брал бумагу, чернильный камень, клал их на стол и с щемящей тоской понимал, что писать не о чем, что писать некому, незачем. Поначалу были книги, скучные тома, смысл которых умещался в извечном "все умерли", длинные военные размышления, потерявшие актуальность ещё до Сэкигахары, женские романы. Ито добросовестно прочёл всё. На настойчивые просьбы принести нового, получал отказы, только Курата, ухмыляясь, притащил что-то безвкусно-яркое, отдалённо смахивающее на очередную перепевку Гэнзи, только имена другие, а место действия, конечно, Эдо. Но под обложкой оказалось нечто похуже: простоватые, местами кривые или откровенно халтурные сюнги, скреплённые на манер книги. Несмотря на пренебрежение к искусству подобного жанра, Ито перелистнул пару страниц, потом ещё несколько. Похоже, автор пытался изобразить сюжет. Это было забавно, определённо веселее бесцельного шатания из угла в угол, но время по-прежнему тянулось одуряюще медленно.

— Кацура-сан, вернулись?  
— Дела улажены, — и тихая поступь сменилась на обычный шаг, — засиделся? Что это? Шу-унскэ… Покажи?

Ито почувствовал руки у себя на плечах, Кацура попытался перегнуться через него, чтобы подхватить книгу, от него пахло дешёвым сакэ, пудрой и почему-то горькими травами.

— Тебе такое нравится? — давление на спину стало ощутимее, попытавшись расправить плечи, Ито только сделал хуже, теперь Кацура наваливался на него всем весом и, кажется, совершенно этого не замечал. — Шунскэ, — ладонь Кацуры легла ему на колено. — Ты ведь сидишь здесь уже десятый день?

Не понимая, к чему клонит Кацура, Ито кивнул, происходящее нервировало его всё больше. Вторая рука легла на пояс.

— Кацура-сан, извините, я пойду лучше. Это, — в сторону пёстрой обложки,— в вашем распоря…  
— Шунскэ, посмотри на меня.

И вот они уже сидят лицом к лицу. Кацура выглядит усталым, тени под глазами и распущенные влажные волосы добавляют образу жалости, а решительность, с которой Ито только что рвался уйти, затихла, только запах сакэ явственней.

— Ну? — наклонился Кацура чуть вперёд, хватая Ито за запястье. — Или ты… не знаешь как?

Ито знал. Теоретически. Но интереса в практике не находил.  
Ткань юката была влажной и липла к пальцам. "Это быстро", "я смогу", "он слишком много выпил" — три мысли, которые были в голове, пока Ито развязывал пояс. Руки дрожали, сердце стучало в горле. Это отвратно. Кацура дышал ровно и смотрел, как казалось, с лёгкой насмешкой.  
Снять юката, положить руку на грудь.  
Кожа в каких-то царапинах, а когда вот так чуть откинулся назад, рёбра выступают особенно чётко. Ито неуверенно провёл рукой вниз, складывалось впечатление, что он скорее протирает от пыли дорогую статуэтку, чем пытается произвести впечатление.  
"Он слишком пьян, ему всё равно". Выдохнул, в конце концов, кто этого не делал. Уже более уверенно положил руку сразу на член. Кацура хмыкнул то ли одобрительно, то ли издевательски, но промолчал. Посчитав это знаком продолжать Ито двинул рукой вверх, не получив никакой реакции, перехватил поудобнее и попробовал ещё раз. Происходящее напоминало одну из тех самых сюнг — фальшиво, медленно, мерзко. Ито разозлился, решив покончить с этим как можно скорее, он решительно задвигал рукой, ему было всё равно. Он не задумывался, нравится ли такой темп Кацуре, не вслушивался в чужое дыхание, он упрямо шёл к своей, не совсем своей, цели. Член в ладони пульсировал, в пухлой вене под пальцем стучал пульс, но даже он казался Ито медленным, ленивым.  
"Скорее бы". Рука, которую Кацура по-прежнему сжимал, затекла, постепенно распространяя свою ватную боль и на плечи. Ито замедлился, это неправильно, не так должно быть, если вообще должно. Не прекращая движения, потянулся вперёд. Целовал глубоко, напористо, вкладывая в это всё своё отчаяние, всё ощущение нереальности. Безответно. Кацура не сопротивлялся, не поддавался, только один раз несильно прикусил губу, требуя воздуха.  
Бесстрастный человек Кацура Когоро. Ито злился, злился на происходящее, на себя, не находящего в себе силы просто встать и уйти, на Кацуру. Хотелось спросить, когда всё это закончится, хотелось услышать чужой голос, надеясь поймать ответ в интонациях, хотелось всё это забыть: и липкость на пальцах, и гладкую кожу, и острый, с нотками сладости, запах. Ещё одно прикосновение губ к губам — вложить в это всё своё отчаяние и быть услышанным.  
Кацура осторожно — это движение даже казалось нежным — положил ладонь поверх руки Ито, чуть изменяя темп, аккуратно направляя. Выдох, теперь честный. Ещё один. Кацура чуть сдвинулся, упираясь лбом Ито в плечо.  
"Ещё немного".  
Сам не заметил, как стал двигаться в унисон с чужим дыханием, ловя малейшие изменения. Быстро вверх, медленнее вниз, провести пальцем, прикоснуться, отпустить. Кацура рвано выдохнул, совсем тихо. Последние движения дались особенно тяжело, странная боязнь сделать что-то не так вгрызалась, не оставляя места другим мыслям. Кацура вздрогнул, замер. По пальцам потекло горячее.

— Смог, — не заметил, что сказал вслух.

Кацура усмехнулся, не поднимая головы. Смог.


	5. Напоминание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Окада Изо, доктор Бранном- R - дарк, AU  
> *AU по канону "Заводной апельсин"

Дверь в кинозал-для-одного захлопывается, тупой скрипучий звук несмазанных петель — единственное впечатление. Его привычно пристёгивают к креслу, из колонок с шипением и неясными помехами начинает раздаваться музыка.

Изо всегда считал гайдзинов идиотами, но то, что они сейчас делают с ним — больше простого идиотизма. В чём примечательность фильмов с насилием, где даже крики жертвы заглушаются резкой, некрасивой музыкой на неизвестном инструменте, Изо не знал. Просто приходил, садился, смотрел и уходил. Никаких ощущений, никакого понимания. Медленное течение затягивало, и только острое желание вырваться, сбежать, осуществить, наконец, то, за чем он пришел сюда — спасало. Сегодня доктор Бранном в очередной раз спросил о значении слова, которое Изо шепчет в полусонном бреду.

Тэнчу, тэнчу, тэнчу — мечта, жизнь, стимул.

Раздражающий звук звонкого инструмента меняется на что-то знакомое, Изо передёргивает плечами: не кото, цитра?

Экран загорается. Изо смотрит внимательно, единственное развлечение этих насильственных киносеансов — выискивать бутафорию, промахи актёрского таланта и другие ляпы. Он сомневается, что люди, творящие это безобразие, годное только для особо впечатлительных, вообще когда-либо видели столько крови, сколько хотят показать.

На экране происходит неясное движение, Изо напрягается.

Дождливый вечер в полутёмном переулке, объектив дёргается, периодически фокус размазывает картинку, и с каждым разом эта размытость привлекает внимание все сильнее — так, что Изо подаётся вперёд, забывая, что собирался строить из себя непробиваемого парня с замашками якудза и нервами заправского психиатра. Он вытягивает шею, присматриваясь к кадру, — съёмка любительская, тем интереснее будет сюжет.  
В поле видимости попадает идущий человек с зонтом, он нервно оглядывается, но опасаясь чего-то, не решается ускорять шаг; кадр не успевает впитать в себя всю картину, из-за постоянной расфокусировки часть действия теряется — тогда как в следующий раз картинка становится чёткой, за спиной незнакомца уже стоят две тёмные фигуры, и Изо облизывается, всматриваясь. Действие до неприятного быстрое, наслаждения от такого не получишь, впечатлений — тоже. Изо откидывается назад, прорисовывая в памяти давно забытые момент, сравнивая кинореальность и себя, удивляется сходству, и от этого дыхание его становится прерывистым. Словно отзываясь на немую просьбу, руки оператора наконец перестают дрожать, по неестественным движениям Изо понимает — плёнка специально замедленна.

Мужчина разворачивается, выставляя перед собой зонт на манер катаны, делает несколько шагов назад. Синхронным отработанным движением нападающие обнажают длинные рапиры. Неожиданно объектив дёргается, оператор — четвёртый участник действия. И он явно не на стороне мужчины с зонтом, отчётливый скрежет металла, внизу кадра появляется длинное узкое лезвие — всё это так знакомо.

Красивое плавное движение, и ладонь, сжимающая зонт, отлетает в сторону, кровь, вопреки ожиданиям, не брызжет струёй — слабенький ручеёк, его и не видно в неплотной стене дождя; Изо приходится добавлять яркости воображением, и это неприятно. Следующий выпад — изувеченная рука отсекается по плечо, где-то в этот момент мужчина должен начать вопить, но из колонок льётся неизвестная песня, набирающая силу. На третьем выпаде мужчина неожиданно резко отскакивает в сторону, напарываясь на клинок оператора, справа на объективе появляется бледное алое пятно, капли дождя размазывают его, и фильм приобретает слегка сюрреалистичный оттенок. Оператор замирает в замешательстве, он приподнимает оружие, пытаясь стряхнуть незадачливую жертву, будто бы не замечая, что лишь глубже проникает в тело. Лезвие, вошедшее сбоку, застревает в рёбрах, оператор начинает нервничать, объектив снова теряет фокус. Изо всматривается в кадр. Двое бездействующих наконец выходят из оцепенения и аккуратно довершают задуманное — вторая отрубленная рука падает в грязь, в этот раз правильно задета артерия, и в уши поверх музыки словно бы пробирается длинный шипящий звук. Оператор наконец стряхивает с лезвия тело, оно соскальзывает медленно, в движении углубляя рану — лезвие вышло через живот, и из мужчины начинают вываливаться внутренности; оператор переворачивает его, и что-то длинное, кажется, рассеченый кишечник, шлёпается в грязь рядом с телом. Кадр перемещается на искривлённое мукой знакомое лицо, от Ёдо в нём нет почти ничего, но воспалённое воображение Изо с готовностью делает подмену образа.

Оператор носком ботинка придаёт лежащему телу нужное положение, отодвигает подальше ненужные органы, задумавшись, отсекает, отбрасывает лезвием в сторону — теперь разорванная рана на боку кажется пустой, словно внутри человека зияет чёрно-красная пустота, скалящаяся в мир грязно-серыми зубами оголённых рёбер. Двое подходят осторожно, вынимают короткие ножи. одежда разрезается, голая грудь выделяется белым пятном, привлекая внимание. Чуть повыше правого соска Изо замечает аккуратную татуировку дракона — кто-то из нападающих, словно отзываясь на его мысли, аккуратно подрезает кожу рядом с ней, выводит чёткий круг, и снова вместо криков в уши Изо льётся незатейливая мелодия из струнных переборов, и это начинает раздражать. Для уверенности кинжал проходится по кругу ещё раз, но входит чуть глубже; выступившую кровь размывает дождь, а синий дракон в красном кругу на алых подтёках выглядит куда как зловеще. Мягкое движение вперёд, и слой кожи с мясом срезаются — теперь красный круг полностью заполняется кровью; без интереса кто-то находящийся за кадром пронзает центр круга — кровь начинает пузыриться, и,хоть музыка не позволяет, Изо слышит это шипение, с которым воздух выходит из проткнутого лёгкого. Движение кадра — и он видит, что человек прибит к земле за плечи, воткнутыми рукояти тускло поблёскивают, на конвульсивно дёргающихся ногах сидит кто-то из нападавших и курит в затяг, прикрывшись от мира тем самым зонтом. Срезанную татуировку опускают в прозрачный пакетик, и двое, подхватив его, уходят. Оператор немного мнётся, объектив скачет по стенам — нервно оглядывается, но, убедившись, что кругом пусто, снова опускается к жертве, из движений пропадает плавность, действия напоминают отработанный ритуал. Вскрывает грудь он умело и профессионально — Изо не может не позавидовать такой ловкости, замирает в предвкушении.

Запись обрывается резко, зал затопляет экранная темнота, и единственным живым звуком остаётся распроклятое дребезжание струн. Изо сидит смирно, выжидая, когда доктор Бранном наконец освободит затёкшие запястья.

Доктор белым призраком выползает из наблюдательной будки. Идя, он рассыпается радостной трелью о том, что в этот раз Изо показал непривычно много эмоций; его восторженный голос раздражает больше музыки, Изо закрывает глаза. Когда руки освобождают, он поднимается; доктор скачет рядом — последнюю неделю он всячески выказывает к Изо доверие, и это проявляется в отсутствии охраны. Пока они идут к палате, Изо молчит.

— Ну, — говорит доктор, — как тебе фильм, ничего не напомнил?  
— Напомнил, — замирает Изо, коверкая непривычные звуки чужого языка.  
— И что же? — Бранном шагает чуть впереди, задавая вопрос, не оборачивается.  
— Я собирался вас убить, — говорит Изо, с удовольствием ощущая, как боль от соприкосновения с чужим затылком разбегается по руке.


End file.
